


Happy Holidays

by enid_salt



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Holiday Themes, M/M, Office Jobs AU, Superfluous descriptions of holiday themed outwear and accessories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enid_salt/pseuds/enid_salt
Summary: Patrick Brewer started over when he began working at Ray Butani Incorporated.When the holiday theme week comes up, he rolls the dice and takes a shot that misses the mark a bit.Or, considering David Rose's sudden interest, did it all happen exactly the way it was meant to?Call this AU "I wore a brave outfit on a theme day at work and it didn't pan out but it got you talking to me so I count it as a win".
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the "The Office" AU that someone else had started but hey, if you're not reading that one, please do check out "How a Heart Knows" by bythelightofthenight. 
> 
> Is this about how I wore a very appropriate but also very unique hat and scarf to my job last week when most people in the office barely bothered to participate? Yes, yes it is. Did I get a Dan Levy-level hot coworker to notice me for it? No but that's neither here nor there.

It all started with a plain, albeit with an overly loud typeface, piece of paper taped to the cupboard's door in the tiny break room. 

Patrick Brewer realized with a bit of start that the year was coming to a close and the holidays were rapidly approaching. He did a mental inventory; in the past 10-ish months he had: broken up with a long term girlfriend/fiancée, moved out to a different town literally called Schitt's Creek, started working at a new office for one of the weirdest companies he had ever heard of. 

Ray Butani's Ray Butani Incorporated was a mishmash of several businesses into one possibly haunted office building out on the edge of town. Patrick was part of the corporate team although it was hard to tell when almost every employee "wore many hats should it be required" as Ray himself put it. 

It was a nice change though. And it had been a relief to focus on the job itself and not put himself and his personal life on the chopping block. He liked his co-workers, a few more than others, but he was still wary enough to call them solely work acquaintances. 

But this paper wasn't about work. It was about celebration. A holiday theme week for the end of the year. Each day had a theme and Patrick found himself planning setups out for some of them. He smiled and took his coffee back to his desk. 

Monday's Holiday Sock day and Tuesday's Red Flannel Shirt day had passed without much fanfare. Only David Rose had made a fuss about either - he argued that as Creative Director he could not allow such "incorrectness" to happen to himself or the people he surrounded himself with. It had been more entertaining than even the realization that Patrick had the first month that the David he worked with was in fact the actual David Rose of the now defunct Rose Video. The family had been swindled out of their money and David had joined Ray shortly before Patrick did. 

Wednesday though, Patrick was prepared. 

It was scarf and beanie day - "wear your favorite winter gear" and so Patrick Brewer put on his favorite Toronto Maple Leafs trapper style hat and long, thick-weave team logo scarf. 

He was not prepared, however, to see that most of the others had either thin, printed scarves or plain color toques. Ray had grinned and taken a picture for the official corporate social media but other than that, most kept their comments and bitten-back giggles to themselves. It was printed plain as day on the flyer that any holiday wear was to be kept on all day during a shift so Patrick got to his desk and focused on the monitor in front of him. 

By two thirty, he was taking any excuse he could to walk from the work space. He had printed each page he needed to individually and walked the long way around to leave them in the appropriate bins. He had taken two distinctly meandering bathroom breaks to the back single stall bathroom. Now, he was refilling his tea cup and staying in the break room to slowly stir in sugar and honey. 

"The fur of that hideous hat alone should be enough to keep you warm, one would think." 

Patrick turned to David's voice. He saw him standing in the break room's doorway, wry smile on his face, carefully arranged plain black accessories framing it just so. Most people, Patrick included, wouldn’t think staying within a monochrome palette would lend itself to creativity but David made of it multitudes. 

"Ha, that's funny." 

David stepped closer, "Wow, that's the closest I heard you come to being less than cordial. Should I report you to HR? Shit, wait, aren't you also HR? That's gonna be an issue." 

Patrick, cheeks ablaze with embarrassment, snapped. 

"I get it. I thought everyone would be just as ridiculously dressed up as I am but I was wrong. I have learned my lesson, David. I'm sorry not all of us have your perfectly tousled open weave scarf and slouchy hipster beanie." 

David's expressive eyebrows drew together and his hands clasped and worried at his scarf's tassels. 

"Oh my God." 

Patrick set his tea down. 

"I am so sorry. That was, uh. You can actually go report me to HR now." 

He picked up the tea and set it back down. 

"I just. This is actually my favorite hat. And favorite scarf. I've loved the Leafs my whole life and I know I haven't mentioned anything personal, ever, and I just thought." 

He took a deep breath. 

"I wanted to be me again. No holding back anymore." 

David walked a bit closer. He whispered, more delicate and caring than Patrick had ever experienced him being at work. 

"Have you been holding back this whole time?" 

Patrick leveled a severe look his way, "Do you honestly think the entirety of my personality is spreadsheets and calculated values of goods and services?" 

David's harsh wince said it all. Patrick grabbed the tea and rushed out of the room. 

He worked the rest of the day without a word to anyone else. As people clocked out and called out goodbyes, he nodded and kept his eyes focused forward. 

David Rose was the last to swing by his desk. Off route and far later than his usual schedule. 

"Yes, Mr. Rose?" 

It was a mostly first name environment but Patrick figured he was already all in on the whole shutting his personal life off during work hours and going for broke couldn’t have made it any worse. 

"Just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is Holiday Accessory day. And um, I will be here. Participating." 

Patrick spared him a glance. He looked almost sheepish with his hands still fiddling with the scarf and beanie pulled off and hair obviously refluffed. 

"I will be here, too." 

David waited. 

"I may even be convinced to participate. Should the whim hit me." 

David nodded, "Okay then. See you at ten." 

Patrick stopped in the middle of clocking out. 

"We open the office at nine." 

David called out over his shoulder, "I will be here at ten, Mr. Brewer." 

Patrick hesitated at the threshold of his doorway the next morning. He had a really good accessory for the day but what if David had decided he didn't want to show solidarity to a random coworker with a weird issue with standing out in a crowd? 

Then he thought back on the better part of the last year. 

David Rose had taken Mayor Roland Schitt's newborn baby out for a walk while Ray had a meeting with him and the sitter had cancelled. He had said it was mostly just an excuse to leave and buy apple sauce but Patrick had seen the grateful thanks Ray expressed afterward. 

David had also brought in several things for the general work space: from a couple antique desk chairs to extra pocket-sized notebooks and recycled newsprint stationary for everyone who needed them as they were hired. He called it his thrifting budget gone awry but Patrick did the tax write offs and David never did manage to claim any of it for himself.

He had even taken it upon himself to throw the monthly birthday party in the break room with appropriate cake and beverage according the birthday people's wishes and preferences. Even Gwen got her pineapple upside down cake when Patrick overheard that David had little to no idea who she was or what she did in the company.

David Rose was not what anyone would call an overly nice person but he was kind enough that Patrick knew he wouldn't build this up just to let Patrick down. 

So why was Patrick stalling?

That's when it hit him - he was nervous to be more of himself around David because he cared what David thought of him. He had an office crush on David Rose. 

It was getting to be later in the morning and Patrick grabbed the item in question and left for work as quickly as possible to avoid going back and forth on his decision any longer. 

Thankfully, most of the office had gotten into the spirit of things. There were Santa hats, elf hats, Winter Solstice holly crowns and even Gwen had an ill-advised mistletoe headband. 

Patrick fit right in with his headgear and eagerly awaited David and whatever he would bring. 

Actual day to day work was still happening in the office and Patrick was so caught up in it that it wasn't until 11 am that he noticed he hadn't ran into David yet. 

He turned in what he had done so far and swung by David's desk. 

David was sat at his desk, writing in his work journal. 

"Happy Holiday Accessory day." 

David looked up at him and burst out with a surprised laugh. 

"Is that a Santa hat with a -" 

Patrick finished the phrase for him, "A sewn-on yarn beard? Heck yeah it is." 

David nodded, "It's hideous and I love - just really like that. That whole look for you. Yeah." 

Patrick motioned to David, "Am I missing something or?" 

David sat up and then shuffled his pen from hand to hand before setting it down and swinging himself around on his swivel chair to show off the blue and white knitted kippah on his crown. 

"Oh, wow. That's great. A real break in your monochromatic colour scheme." 

David turned back with a slight blush rising on his cheeks. Suddenly the previous day with David pressing to get a rise out of him made sense. Bashful was a good look on David and the idea that he was part of it sent a thrill through him. He wondered if David felt half as good when he caught Patrick off guard yesterday. 

"I have been told the slimming effect of black is more flattering for me and my body shape, yes. But I'm also very glad to be a delightful half and half situation when it comes to Christmas and Hanukkah so I bit the bullet and put it on anyway." 

Patrick didn't wait a second to add his own thoughts, "Flattering as the gothic look is for you, I'm pretty sure this proves you could wear any color you'd like and make it seem perfect. But who am I to judge?" 

David blinked back in shock. 

"Thank you, Mr. Brewer." 

"Anytime, David." 

He pulled the beard down a bit from his cheek to really emphasize an exaggerated wink and left back to his desk with a spring in his step. 

Patrick Brewer was tired of biting his tongue and keeping his opinion to himself. He was gonna make the most of these merry cheerful days. 

Friday was the big day - Ugly Sweater day and the Office Holiday party to finish the shift. 

Patrick had only two knit pullovers with any holiday designs to choose from: a perfectly lovely one his mother made that he'd never call ugly and one he got in college for the frat parties that had a similar holiday theme of "ugly sweaters to laugh at and maybe get someone to peel off". 

A more vain man might go with the nicer sweater to look attractive for the party and those attending it. 

Patrick put on his Ugly Sweater and whistled holiday tunes on his way to work. 

At work, he posed for pictures and laughed at some of his coworker’s choices of outerwear. But the peripheral vision he had to spare was trained to seek out David’s silhouette. 

Finally, around 10:15am, he saw a familiar shape pass through to the back. He excused himself from a productive discussion of the merits of hot toddies versus eggnog to follow it. 

David had avoided most of the office crowded around the pre-party cookies in the break room. 

“Happy Ugly Sweater day, David.”

David straightened back up from his hunching over the cabinet drawers wheeled under his artist desk. 

“That is definitely what one could call ugly, Patrick.” 

Patrick looked down at the garish red and green sweater with yellow gold metallic embroidery that spelled out “Keep Calm and Merry Christmas” with sequin and beaded mistletoes and snowflakes framing it. 

“Yeah, it’s from my college days.”

Patrick looked over David’s outfit. He had chosen one of his regular, beloved pair of jeans with a tied on skirt-like thing. But the sweater was not familiar - a loose fit in a dark, marled knit. 

“I thought we had moved on from the all-black.”

David held up a single finger in pause, “I just had to get to my desk for the batteries.” 

David raised his left hand and pressed his middle and ring fingers around the edge of his sleeve cuff in the palm of his hand. 

That’s when the marled parts - which were actually mini led lights - began to shine. First it was a bright cool white. Then he clicked the hidden button again and they were a variety of colors. Another couple of presses cycled through patterns before he got back to the original cool white. 

“Wow, David,” Patrick was in awe of the effort and the overall dazzling effect of the sweater. 

Then, as he took in David’s proud expression literally aglow, he did his best to swallow the lump building up in throat and speak his mind. 

“It’s not correct, though, is it?” 

David gestured broadly, not comprehending what Patrick meant. 

“It’s Ugly Sweater day and David, you somehow managed to find a way to show up looking gorgeous.” 

David rolled his shoulders out and bit his lip. 

“Thank you. For that.” 

Patrick nodded, “You’re welcome.” 

Ray came by and corralled them to the break room for more food before anything else could be said. 

Whatever little work needed doing was begrudgingly done and everyone ended up watching the clock tick down until it was time for the party to start. 

Even more food and drinks were passed around and Patrick found himself constantly meeting eyes with David across the crowded break room. 

Once, David was reloading his plate, arm just brushing against Patrick’s turned back as he spoke to another person in his department. But then Gwen asked if there were any snickerdoodles left and David shuffled away to the far end of the table. 

As the party wound down and the fervor followed suit, Patrick found his way to David tucked into the doorway of the break room, their posture a more positive version of the way they had found themselves earlier in the week. 

“Hi.” 

David swallowed his large bite of cupcake, “Hi.” 

Patrick leaned on the big industrial fridge on the nearby wall, "I assumed the cupcakes were for the December birthdays." 

David licked a bit of frosting from the corner of his mouth, oblivious to Patrick's laser focus on the brief action. 

"No I asked, the big ones are birthdays but these delectable mini ones are for all of us." 

He lifted one off his plate and held it out. 

"Want one?" 

Patrick went still with stunned surprise. 

David wiggled it a bit in the air, "It's not gonna bite and neither will I unless you ask nicely." 

Patrick took it and popped it in his mouth before he could say something too inappropriate for the moment. 

David grinned, "See? It's great, right." 

"Perfect," Patrick tried to say through a mouthful of cupcake. 

"Uh oh," came Ray's voice from across the room. 

They turned toward the sound and saw everyone turned to them. Ray moved to the front of the group and pointed above David's head. 

"Some bodies got caught under the mistletoe." 

They both dared to look up at a small sprig of fake mistletoe taped up to the door jamb. They quickly met eyes before turning away from each other to face the crowd. 

“This feels like a bad holiday decision - not exactly a “key party” mistake but definitely up there with putting “Baby It’s Cold Outside” on the playlist,” David offered. 

Patrick nodded and didn’t speak up. He was still so flustered and he couldn’t do much but stare down at the floor. 

At that point, someone, possibly Gwen, stepped forward to try and offer their own kiss for David who then retreated back to his desk for the remainder of the party. 

Patrick stuck around after he clocked out and walked back to the break room to take a last look at the party’s leftovers. 

“See anything worth poaching?” 

David’s voice came soft over the hum of the refrigerator. 

Patrick shrugged, “The spiked bowl of eggnog is calling me.” 

David frowned, “It’s been sitting out instead of getting chilled so if anything, it’s screaming out “drink me and get food poisoning”.” 

Patrick laughed and gave up on taking anything home. He noticed when he turned around David was already wrapped up to go out and had turned off the lights on his sweater. Patrick had his briefcase and beard-less Santa hat in hand and had the Leafs scarf wrapped around his neck loose enough to cover up most of the ugly on his sweater. 

“You know, you’re usually the first one out, David. But right now, you’re here. Is there any reason for that?” 

Patrick had stepped forward, closer into David’s space. They were back under the mistletoe but without the audience to witness what could come next. 

“Um,” David shrugged, “just soaking up the last of that holiday spirit. How about you?” 

Patrick kept his head up and met David’s eyes. 

“To be honest, I was just hoping for a redo. From earlier.” 

David’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Oh, okay.” 

Patrick continued, “That is, if you’re okay with it -” 

He was cut off as David pulled him forward by the scarf and kissed him. Patrick melted into it, hands reaching out to grasp at David’s waist to pull himself closer. 

They eventually pulled away, breathless and giddy. 

“Okay but this,” Patrick motioned between them, “is definitely something that has to be disclosed to HR.” 

David smirked, “Lucky for us, I’m pretty sure I’ve got an in with HR so I don’t think it will be an issue.” 

He leaned back in for another kiss and Patrick smiled into it. They parted long enough to exchange numbers and walk out into the cooling air of day turning into twilight. 

“Happy Hanukkah, David.” 

“Merry Christmas, Patrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory note that yes, I am still working on "Still I Fall" and it's not abandoned, just in very slow progress. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
